A massive data traffic increase has been witnessed recently in data centers which, in turn, has forced interconnect link-speeds from lower speeds (e.g. 10˜28 Gbps, etc.) to significantly higher speeds (e.g. 56 Gbps and up, etc.). Based on such demand, a throughput of such interconnects [e.g. serializer/deserializer (SerDes), etc.] has been increased by at least a factor of two, and possibly higher. Further, full-duplex communication systems are also being used. However, such increase in speed in connection with full-duplex communication systems requires more complicated signal processing (e.g. in the form of echo cancellation circuitry, etc.) that, in turn, results in an increase in power consumption and/or requisite die-area.